Generally, washing machines include a pulsator washing machine in which a drum is vertically erected, a drum washing machine in which a drum is horizontally laid, a drying and washing machine having drying and washing functions, and a drying machine having only a drying function.
Among the washing machines, the drying and washing machine and the drying machine dry laundry in a wet state by supplying air of a high temperature to the inside of a drum.
Although the laundry dried in the drying and washing machine and the drying machine has a large amount of wrinkles, the above washing machines do not have any separate structure for removing the wrinkles or do not perform any separate operation for removing the wrinkles.
Particularly, the laundry dried in the drying and washing machine and the drying machine cannot remove wrinkles from laundry in a dried state.
Thus, in order to wear clothes, which were dried by the above washing machines, a user must iron the dried clothes using an ironing machine, thereby being inconvenient.
Further, the conventional washing machines wash laundry to be deodorized using washing water and detergent, thereby causing waste of the washing water and energy and increasing damage to the laundry due to frequent washing.